Which Broomstick?
by Hogwarts Library Online
Summary: Britain's biggest and best broom buyer's guide! Browse through reviews of the newest brooms on the market and find out what your favorite Quidditch teams are riding. Don't forget to take advantage of the exclusive offers in our ordering catalogue.


**2012 1st Quarter (January – March)**

* * *

**The Best Quidditch Brooms this Season**

As the British and Irish League Cup Playoffs inch ever closer, the staff here at Which Broomstick decided to put together a list of the most popular Quidditch brooms your favorite teams are riding this season.

**The Firebolt 2.0**  
The fastest and most balanced broom in the world.  
Used by:_ Holyhead Harpies, Caerphily Catapults, Appleby Arrows_

**The Stormchaser**  
A promising start to the new broom company, Baxter Broomsticks Ltd.  
Used by: _Ballycastle Bats, Chudley Cannons, Kenmare Kestrels_

**The Lethifold  
**The smoothest broom on the market, capable of 360-degree rotation in less than a split second.  
Used by: _Pride of Portree, Tutshill Tornados, Ballycastle Bats_

**The Tailspin**  
Good altitude and even better handling.  
Used by: _Wigtown Wanderes, Pride of Portree, Kenmare Kestrels_

**The Nimbus 2150  
**Smooth and maneuverable.  
Used by: _Kenmare Kestrels, Puddlemere United, Wimbourne Wasps_

**The LightStreak**  
Speedy and lightweight.  
Used by: _Puddlemere United, Pride of Portree, Holyhead Harpies_

**The Comet 360  
**Slow, but reliable and balanced.  
Used by: _Appleby Arrows, Montrose Magpies, Wigtown Wanderers_

**The Thunderblast**  
Powerful and steady.  
Used by: _Pride of Portree, Falmouth Falcons, Tutshill Tornados_

**The LightStripe**  
The LightStreak's twin, but slightly heavier.  
Used by: _Wigtown Wanderers, Chudley Cannons, Pride of Portree_

**The Cleansweep Thirteen  
**Fast and good quality, but still affordable.  
Used by: _Falmouth Falcons, Tutshill Tornados, Wigtown Wanderers_

* * *

** The Firebolt 2.0 **

This new and improved Firebolt will have Quidditch players drooling all over its diamond-hard ash handle. New features include:  
*acceleration of 150mph in seven seconds, 30% faster than before  
*super sensitive steering charms  
*perfect balance hand-tuned by a professional, and guaranteed to last at least three years  
*slim, aerodynamic birch tail twigs shaped for speed  
*automatic Braking Charm

**Get yours today at Quality Quidditch Supplies, Diagon Alley, North Side.**

* * *

**+ In our last issue, we asked: What was your first broom and when did you get it?**

**+ You answered:**

"My parents were huge fans of Quidditch, and the first piece of clothing I wore on the way home from St. Mungo's maternity ward was a Chudley Cannons jersey. So for my fifth birthday they bought me a used Twigger 90. Cheap, as brooms go, but I fell in love with flying and soon after that they bought me a Moontrimmer, which I still have to this day."

"I joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in fourth year on a whim and bought my first broom through the Which Broomstick catalogue. It was a Shooting Star, I remember."

"I failed Flying classes in first year miserably and resolved never to get on a broom again. But while staying the holidays at a friend's house when I was twenty-five, he challenged me to a race. Reluctantly, I agreed and found that I loved flying. When I came home, I went straight to Quality Quidditch Supplies and bought myself a Comet 260."

"My nana signed me up for a local Quidditch team when I was eight because she said I wasn't active enough. The club loaned me a Butterfly, which my nana had to eventually buy because I grew so attached to it."

**+ In our next issue, we'll ask: What is your favorite thing about Quidditch?**

**Owl your answer to**

Which Broomstick Offices  
360a Diagon Alley, London

* * *

Baxter Brothers' Broomsticks. Ltd.  
_dedicated to bringing you the best Quidditch brooms money can buy_

Check out the current brooms in our line:

**o The Stormchaser**  
accelerate to 160mph in less than ten seconds using the broom preferred by Quidditch teams worldwide

**o The Tailspin**  
achieve heights like never seen before with smooth and easy handling

* * *

REVIEW CORNER

**Bluebottle Jr.**  
The perfect broom for your future Quidditch star. Parental controls available, including maximum speed adjustment and extra cushioning charms.  
Type: **Training Broom**  
Max. Speed: **15mph**  
Handling:** Smooth **  
Safety:** High  
**Quality:** Moderately High**  
Price:** 8 – 10 Galleons**

**Cleansweep Thirteen**  
Fast for its size and safer than most racing brooms, the newest Cleansweep is a great purchase for a beginning Quidditch player or someone looking for a good quality broom without having to empty their Gringotts vault.  
Type: **Racing Broom**  
Max. Speed:** 85mph**  
Handling:** Moderately Smooth**  
Safety:** Moderately High  
**Quality:** Medium**  
Price: **1000 - 1500 Galleons**

* * *

*Nimbus 2100*  
The Latest from the Most Trusted Name in the Broom Industry

* * *

**ORDER CATALOGUE**

**When you buy your favorite brooms from Which Broomstick, you buy straight from the broom manufacturers. Save up to 20% compared to the prices at retail Quidditch stores.**

**(_) Original Bluebottle  
**12 Galleons, 3 Sickles, 5 Knuts

**(_) Bluebottle Jr.  
**8 Galleons, 5 Sickles, 0 Knuts

**(_) Butterfly 10  
**6 Galleons, 11 Sickles

**(_) Cleansweep Eleven  
**500 Galleons

**(_) Cleansweep Twelve  
**750 Galleons

**(_) Cleansweep Thirteen  
**1000 Galleons

**(_) Comet 300  
**4500 Galleons, 10 Sickles

**(_) Comet 360  
**5000 Galleons, 15 Sickles

**(_) Firebolt  
**4200 Galleons

**(_) Firebolt 2.0  
**5000 Galleons

**(_) Twigger 00  
**50 Galleons, 4 Sickles, 1 Knut

**(_) Lethifold  
**4750 Galleons

**(_) Lightstreak  
**900 Galleons, 15 Knuts

**(_) Lightstripe  
**1000 Galleons, 15 Knuts

**(_) Nimbus 2100  
**4000 Galleons, 9 Sickles, 7 Knuts

**(_) Nimbus 2150  
**4250 Galleons, 9 Sickles, 7 Knuts

**(_) Stormchaser  
**4750 Galleons, 10 Sickles

**(_) Tailspin  
**4500 Galleons, 8 Knuts

**(_) Thunderblast  
**600 Galleons, 16 Sickles

**(_) Tortoisestaff  
**500 Galleons, 13 Sickles, 8 Knuts

**Send your order form, mailing address, and Gringotts account number to**

Which Broomstick Warehouse  
365 Diagon Alley, London

**Pay shipping to our expertly trained delivery owls when your package arrives, or send us the money with your order.**


End file.
